


Eres mio Jon

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jon Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Robb no quiere que su hermano se vaya al muro y va a convencerlo de una manera un otra aunque a su madre no le guste.





	1. Chapter 1

Robb Stark futuro rey y un grandísimo alfa ya se sentía preparado para reclamar a una esposa omega o beta y que sea su reina.

Aunque a Robb no quiere una esposa y tampoco quería tener hijos con esa esposa, el quiere a su hermano Jon Snow quiere que su hermano sea su reina quiere que Jon Snow sea que de la vida a su futuro sucesos hacia el trono, Jon Snow podrá ser un bastado de su padre, la cosa que su madre le tiene odio completo, su medio hermano y un omega que atrae mas de un alfa cuando esta en celo. Tenia que hablar con su padre y decirle que quiere a Jon como su reina y si se podía que el matrimonio sea lo mas antes posible. 

Buscaba a su padre y decirle de su idea si no estaba de acuerdo con su idea de casarse con Jon, el matrimonio hacia su hermano va a ser por otro motivos no es un Lannister (No tenía que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta que Cersie y Jaime tiene sexo) o la familia Targaryen que el matrimonio entre hermanos es legal, por primera vez tiene en su boca el sabor de la envidia de que ellos tenga una ilegalización o hacen lo que quieren. 

Había llegado a su destino ya tenia que hablar o le presentaran a una mujer que no ama y después su Jon se enamorará y le dará hijos a un hombre si llega a pasar eso el mismo enviaría a Jon a los muros que cumpla el celibato había mas posibilidad de que lo violen allá que el primero. 

-¿Estas seguro de esto? 

\- Si padre aquí ya no ahí nada... No es mi hogar y tampoco soy un Stark, se que no estas de acuerdo en mi estado de omega que vaya a los muros. 

-Jon... 

-Por favor padre quiero irme después de la coronación de Robb y poder despedirme de el y de mis hermanos adecuadamente. 

Robb quiso entrar y hablar con Jon, sus planes su vida junto con la persona que ama se estaba callendo en picada, eso no podría pasar tenía que evitar que Jon se fuera de su lado. Siguió escuchando mas y su padre le dio un poco de tiempo si Jon estaba seguro de la decisión que tomo y de los riesgo que podría tener habiendo un omega entre alfas y betas. 

Jon salio y vio a su hermano con cara pensativa. 

-¿Robb? 

-Podemos hablar por favor hermano mio. 

Jon solo asistió no podía negarle nada a Robb o a sus hermanos, fueron a la habitación de Jon que estaba del otro lado del castillo, Robb cerro la puerta de la habitación. 

-¿Porque te vas? ¿Madre te dijo algo? ¿Theon te molesta de nuevo? 

-Si después de tu coronación quería irme y ninguno de los dos me dijeron nada, aun no e dado la noticia en irme. - Sentándose en su cama y Ghost estaba a su lado comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del lobo con cariño a pensar de ser un pequeño cachorro. 

-No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿porque te vas? Y no digas porque eres un bastardo que hasta Arya y Bran se están cansando de escuchar eso de ti. 

Jon no sabia como responder eso, no se había preparado en tener que pedirle permiso a Robb en ir al muro. 

-Una vez que sea rey no te daré el permiso de dejarte ir... 

Arya golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Jon y Robb tuvo que abrirle la puerta. 

-¿Me presta? - Señalando al cachorro de lobo. - Por favor Jon. 

-Si. - Agarrando a cachorro que movía la colita y se lo entrego a Arya. 

Arya apenas tuvo el cachorro se fue corriendo, Robb volvió a cerrar la puerta ya con eso tendría ahora mas privacidad. 

-No soportaría que te fueras hermano. - Sentándose a su lado y poner su mano en la pierna de Jon. - Iría detrás de ti. - Acercándose a la oreja de Jon y susurrándole. - ¿No te gustaría ser mi reina? Mas de una vez te hice mio... Las ganas que tuve que aguantarme para no follarte en frente de todos e incluso en la cena cuando me estabas provocando... 

-Robb basta. - Separándose de golpe. - Esta es la razón por la cual me voy somos hermanos y esto esta mal tu deberías casarte con una mujer que sea tu reina y te de hijos. - Levantándose de la cama. 

-Yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tu Jon, te amo y tu me amas a mi se que somos medios hermanos y eso a mi no me importa para nada. 

-No Robb... Esto no va a seguir pasando esto se termina ahora... Te lo estaba por decir en tu coronación dentro de una semana... - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un buen golpe por parte de Robb en la cara tirándolo al suelo. 

-No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, vas a quedarte aquí conmigo y serás mi omega y mi reina. - Hartándose y enojado e incluso triste. - Eres mio Jon Snow si tengo que romperte las piernas para que no te alejes de mi lo voy a hacer o encerrarte aquí mismo que nadie te vea. 

-Robb... - Tocándose la mejilla en donde su hermano le había golpeado. 

-Eres mio y de nadie mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo había conseguido ahora es Rey y tener a su Jon como su reina habia costado demasiado en que todo saliera como se decía y como el quería, su madre no estuvo de acuedo y su padre por lo menos estaba mas tranquilo de Jon no estaba en el muro siendo violado por quien sabe que sujeto. Todos estaban en la celebración comiendo y bebiendo. 

Arya y Bran son los únicos que estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio aunque Jon no tenga la cara de una novia feliz ya que la idea era ponerse la ropa igual que de su hermano pero le pusieron un vestido. Robb esta muy seguro que su hermano ya tiene a su primer hijo.

-Robb esto es una locura deben separarse en este mismo momento. - Dijo Cat a su hijo que este negó con la cabeza. - Ese bastardo no puede ser tu... 

-Mamá por favor es el mejor día de mi vida y tu lo estas echando a perder con eso. - Agarrando la mano a Jon que este ni se movió o algo. - Pronto tendrás un nieto o nieta ¿No eso lo que tu y Padre querrían? 

-Ned tienes que hacer algo esto no tiene que haber pasado. - Teniendo algo de esperanza de que su esposo hiciera algo con respeto a eso. 

-Ahora Robb es el rey no puedo hacer nada es su decisión. - Sin saber que mas decirle a su esposa que ella no estaba de acuerdo, Robb había hablado con ellos dos después de su coronación. 

❄ Recuerdo. ❄

Robb busco con la mirada a su hermano y sabia en donde se podría encontrar, ahora que es rey de inverlandia tenia que darle la noticia a su padre a quien quiere como esposa y reina e incluso madre para sus hijos. Jon no había asistido ya que su madre le prohibió en que estuviera con ellos cosa que a Arya no le gusto y el tampoco. 

-Padre quiero hablar contigo en frente de todos y quiero tu aprobación. - Estando al lado de su padre y en frente de todos. - Yo quiero... Yo quiero... 

-Hijo ya elegimos a tu futura esposa. - Dijo Cat a su hijo que este no le gusto para nada. 

-Quiero a Jon Snow como mi esposa se que es un hombre un omega y mi hermano bueno medio hermano un bastardo pero... Yo lo amo y no quiero que se vaya tampoco quiero que sea infeliz aquí... - Dijo Robb siendo sincero y si Jon no estaba con el uno de sus hermanos va a tener que ocupar su lugar ya que el va a escapar con su hermano. 

-¿Robb que estas diciendo? - Preguntó Cat a su hijo deseando lo que escuchara sea una locura. - ¿Casarte con ese bastardo? 

-Yo ahora soy el legitimo rey y mi debe es esposarme con una mujer o con un omega y yo quiero que sea mi hermano y quiero tu aprobación como padre de Jon Snow quiero pedirte permiso si puedo casarme con tu hijo. - Haciendo una reverencia hacia su padre poniendo una mano en su pecho. - Yo Robb Stark quiero esposar a su hijo Jon Snow sin importarme que sea un bastardo prometo cuidarlo y amarlo también nunca engañarlo.

Ned no sabia que decir su hijo hablaba de enserio y todos miraban con total atención y que diera alguna respuesta a su hijo e incluso el Rey Robert esta prestando atención a ellos dos. Jon no estaba presente porque su esposa pidió que no asistiera a la coronación de su hermano y de enfrente de los invitados reales y de los otros reinos. 

-No lo se Robb, se que tu y Jon son muy cercanos nunca estuvieron separados ni un momento. - Dijo Ned a su hijo que este comenzó a entristece demasiado a su hijo. - ¿Tu que dices Cat? 

Robb esperaba más de su padre lo que no quería escuchar de sus oídos fue eso. 

-Lo siento mucho hijo pero mi respuesta es un no. - Dijo Ned. 

-Entonces si Jon no es mi pareja entonces. - Sacándose la corona de la cabeza. - No puedo ser rey y esposo de una mujer que van a tener que cortarme la cabeza para que la embarace a una mujer que no amo. 

-Tu eres el rey Ahora... 

-Tu te casaste con un hombre que te ama no con un desconocido y yo quiero a Jon Snow... 

-Robb basta ya. - Pidió Cat a su hijo ya suficiente vergüenza con que tenga que tener al bastardo en su casa. - Una palabra mas y... 

-Tomare mi titulo de Rey y despues voy a elegir a mi esposa. - Dando fin a la charla. 

Robb tenia obligaciones ahora y va a tener que cumplirlas aunque no le guste aun tenia algo mejor que hacer y usaria su titulo de rey para eso. 

-Robb muchacho ven. - Llamando al joven que este se acerco con una mirada triste ya que había escuchado a su padre la respuesta. - Me asombro mucho en como defendiste a tu medio hermano y en como preferiste poner mas en riesgo en tu coronación para estar con el, yo abría hecho lo mismo por mi Stannis antes de verlo casado con un tipo que podría partirle la cara e incluso matarlo. 

-Se lo agradezco mi Lord. - Agradeciendo pero eso no lo animaría para nada. 

Stannis rodó los ojos de tanto escuchar al misma historia de su hermano lo defendería de cualquier tipo que intentará ponerle las manos encima Renly debe de estar burlándose en su cara por que Robert lo trata como un omega débil y que todos lo ven como un agujero lubricado para vergas aunque Renly es un alfa como Robert y lo cuida e incluso su hermano menor lo cuida como si fueran a violarlo en la entrada de su casa. Que uno de sus hermanos se case con el con tal de que no le pase nada malo, primero prefiere ser violado por caballos antes de que uno de sus hermanos le proponga matrimonio. 

Robb escucho unas palabras mas de Robert que no se sorprendió de que Stannis se fuera primero inventando una escusa de que tenia cosas mas importante que hacer, sin antes de decirle unas cosas a Robb en el oído que este no pudo negar en aceptarlo. 

Arya se acerco a su hermano Robb y era él momento aunque sus padres no le gusten para nada. 

-Yo si estoy contigo Robb tu eres el único que no hace que Jon se sienta de lado el resultado de una mala semilla de la familia. - Dijo Arya a su hermano. - No dejes que las palabras de papá te afecte. 

Robb se quedo por unas pocas horas y fue en busca de su hermano qué estaría en su habitación qué estaría haciendo tal cosa en ella. 

Escucho risas en la habitacion de su hermano Bran y Jon se estaban riendo, golpeando la puerta un poco que las risas dejaron de escucharse. 

La puerta se abrió y era Bran que abrio la puerta su hermano, su sonrisa cambió a una amarga. 

-¿Te envía madre? - Preguntó Bran a su hermano Robb. - ¿O tengo prohibido hablar con mi hermano? 

-¿Madre no sabes que estás aquí? - Pregunto Robb a Bran que Jon desvió la mirada a otra parte de la habitación con una mirada triste. - Escucha te lo contare primero en este mismo momento Jon Snow dejara de estar escondidos entre estas paredes madre ya no va a decirle a el o nosotros que se tiene que esconder cada vez que viene alguien de otros reinos o de la realeza. 

\- ¿De verdad? - Sin poder creérselo de que Jon va a estar mas tiempo con ellos en la cena o que venga alguien. - Jon vamos con los demás madre ya no tiene derecho sobre ti. - Llendo con su hermano y agarrar la mano de él para que se levantará de la cama. -Con como Rey tu podrás ser un Stark.

-Bran ya dije que yo no pertenezco aquí dentro de 3 días me ire al muro, yo no puedo ofrecer nada a la familia Stark. - Deteniendo a su hermano menor. - Yo no soy un Stark... 

-Bran nos dejaras a solas. - Pidiendo con amabilidad Robb. - Quiero hablar con Jon de los cambios que van a ver aquí en ahora en adelante y dile a Arya que deje de tirarle comida a Sansa.

-Bueno. - Poniéndose triste. 

-Voy a tratar de que Jon no se vaya a ninguna parte. - Dijo Robb animando a su hermano que este apenas pudo creerlo. 

-Puedes llevarte a Ghost a jugar contigo. - Señalando al cachorro que su hermano no dudo en llevárselo. - Tienen sus mascota y se llevan el mio. 

-Por lo menos estamos solos. - Entrando a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. - Jon... 

-Si mi rey...

-¿Aun con esa idea de irte? No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo no solo como mi medio hermano, mas bien como algo más. - acercándose a la cama y decirle esto antes de que Jon se vaya al muro y lo abandoné por completo. - Te amo Jon y quiero que seas mi reina.

Jon agarro su pedaso de tarta que Bran le trajo no es que sea un gordo que se come todo últimamente quería comer eso antes de su celo siempre come cosas dulces ya le parecía una costumbre de cada dos meses. 

-Le pedí a padre y en frente de todos en que tú seas mi esposo.

-Escuchar un si de tú madre es como buscar comida en la mierda de los caballos. - Ya imagino eso y se le fueron las ganas de seguir comiendo. - Puedo darte hijos.

-Padre no quiso que yo me casara contigo y yo ahora como Rey puedo tenerte como mi esposo. - Dijo con amargura en sus palabras en que su padre le negara a Jon. - Yo no quiero ser de nadie mas que tuyo amor. 

-De que padre se negara o solo lo dijo porque estaba en frente de tu madre, Robb no importa cuantas veces lo pidas yo voy a irme al muro. 

-Mi amor ahora mismo quiero que seas mio no voy a escuchar las palabras de nuestro padre y que me niegue tu cuerpo e incluso el Rey Robert me aconsejó que nosotros podemos casarnos y que abría hecho lo mismo por su hermano Stannin. - Poniendo una mano al vientre de su omega queriendo que sea el momento de que Jon a su heredero pronto. - ¿Quieres un poco de leche para tu tarta? 

Jon dejo la tarta en la mesita. Robb lo siguió con la mirada en el tema de lo que estaba por hacer Jon no tenia que ser un tonto conocía sus trucos y nadie pensaba mal de ellos. Ahora su hermano estaba arrodillándose en el suelo entre en medio de sus piernas y poder chuparle la verga. 

Saco su pene y Jon lo comenzó a chupar como si tuviera hambre o que su vida dependiendo de eso. 

-Tengo las bolas llenas aún Jon y quiero llenarte es el culo. - Dijo Robb. Su hermano se estaba chupando los dedos como si lo que estuviera entre sus dedos fuera el manjar. - Te daría más de esto Jon pero ese culo también lo tengo que llenar. - Dándole un beso en los labios. - ¿Quieres hijos mios amor? ¿quieres que te folle cómo aquella vez? 

-Si quiero que me llenes de tus hijos... Quiero que me marques... Quiero ser tu reina. - Agarrando el miembro flácido de Robb y lamer lo que quedaba de semen. 

-Eres una puta ¿Lo sabias? Una puta que le gusta la verga de su hermano ¿Quieres eso puta? La polla de tu hermano en tu culo. - Comenzado a sacarle la parte superior de la ropa de Jon. - Debería follarte en frente de todos invitados para que vean que solo eres mio y de nadie mas. 

-Robb por favor quiero ser tuyo... - Frotando el pene de su hermano entre en medio de sus pechos. - Quiero que mi vientre este hinchado, quiero ser tu reina y tener mis pechos llenos de leche.

-Jon no te preocupes mi cuerpo es tuyo y tu eres mio estamos hecho el uno para el otro. - Queriendo besar aquellos labios que mas de una vez probó. - Solo nosotros lo entendemos Jon nadie va a entender mi amor por ti. 

-Yo también te amo hermano. 

Había hecho el amor mas de una vez las suplicas de Jon para que lo follara su hermano que lo marcará como suyo. Robb no podía negarle nada a Jon ahora que es rey y va a ser a su hermano un verdadero Stark.

Los gritos de Jon se escucharían desde donde estaban los invitados y no le importaba para nada si sus padres los escuchan o que todo un ejercito los escuche en como se folla al hijo bastardo de su padre. 

Robb no durmió solo se quedo en la cama de su hermano viéndolo dormir estaba muy seguro ahora que su hermano ya lleva a su primer hijo en su vientre y que tenia pensando hacer una hermosa boda digno para que Jon Snow no olvide nunca. 

Lo bueno que sus hermanos no entraran a la habitación y preguntar por ellos seria una escena muy traumática para todos esos. 

Busco su ropa y se la puso junto con su corona. Fue a desayunar con los demás el olor a sexo esta impregnado en él, el olor a Jon esta en él y no tenia porque ocultarlo. 

Se sentó en su lugar ahora y todos dejaron de comer ya que el aroma de Jon es algo fuerte cuando se trataba de sexo. 

-Dentro de unos Dias va a ser mi boda con Jon Snow y como dije ayer solo le pedí a mi padre que me diera el permiso de casarme con su hijo un permiso que se me fue negado. - Haciéndole una seña a la sirvienta. - Escuchar bien antes quiero que comience con los preparativos para la boda y quiero que las invitaciones estén echas para el día de mañana, las decoraciones se va a hacerse cargo mi madre y mi hermana Sansa ve y avisarle a todos. 

La sirvienta estaba por irse pero Cat le grito en que no hiciera nada. 

-No va a ver boda Robb y mucho menos te vas a casar con ese bastardo. - Dijo Cat a su hijo se negaba por completo de que su hijo se casara con el bastardo. 

-Madre te estoy dando la oportunidad en que seas parte de mi futura vida con Jon Snow y puedas conocer a tu futuro nieto. - Teniendo la atención de ella. - De ahora en adelante no lo llames bastardo o te voy a cortar la lengua para que aprendas a no hablar mal de mi omega o de mis futuros hijos. 

Algunos quedaron con la boca abierta Robb hablaba enserio con eso de alguien le hiciera faltar al respeto a su omega. 

-Antes de eso podrías llevarle el desayuno a mi hermano y decirle lo de la boda que no se ponga nervioso puedes irte ya. - A la chica que se fue corriendo a hacer lo que pidió. - Sansa si madre no quiere cooperar tengo tu apoyo para las decoraciones y decirles a las sirvientas como tiene que estar todo bien decorado. 

Sansa asistió con la cabeza. 

-Lamento por todo esto y espero que asistan a la boda y por favor todos ustedes sean invitados a mi boda con mi hermano. 

Fin del recuerdo. 

-¿Porque un vestido? - Preguntó Jon a su hermano, se sentía raro usar un vestido blanco. - Soy un hombre. 

-Es mas fácil de sacar y te marca bien el trasero. - Dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Creo que es momento que yo baile con mi esposa. 

-Deja de llamarme esposa. - Agarrando la mano de Robb, ninguno de los dos sabe bailar cosa que no tuvieron tiempo de practicar. 

Arya hablaba con Bran en poder atinarle una trozo de pan en la cara de Sansa. 

La noche fue larga para Jon salio afuera le dolía los pies y le dolía un poco la cabeza quería tomar aunque sea un poco de agua, esos invitados parecen que vinieron a beber las bodegas de cerveza que una celebración adecuada de unos recién casados. 

-¿Que hace la hermosa novia afuera? - Tyrion apareció con una botella en la mano. - ¿Un poco o la faja te aprieta el estomago? 

-No gracias, Robb dice que estoy esperando a sus hijos. - Dijo Jon aunque no estaría mal tomar un poco. - Creo que tu cuñado va a dejar la mitad de las sirvientas embarazada creí que seria una boda no un prostíbulo para el rey. 

-Si que tienes valor para hablar así de el. - Dijo Tyrion sonriendo con eso le causaba gracia. - De bastardo a esposa de Robb Stark ahora tienes el apellido de los Stark bastardo. 

-Que no soy una esposa, soy... Soy bueno soy reina ahora. - Sintiéndose en el orgullo bajo y con el dolor en las bolas. - No creí que Robb amenazaría a su madre. 

-Si lo hizo y nunca me imagine que algo así pasaría en la casa de los Stark y eso que un día antes Ned había dicho que no. - Dándole un buen trago al vino. - Escuche que tu ahora suegra te negaba estar en frente de los invitados. 

-Mis padre y Cat ahora son mis suegros. - Dijo Jon sintiéndose un poco raro con su persona y al mismo tiempo su padre es suegro de Robb. 

-Ned es padre - Suegro de su hijo y si tu tienes un hijo de tu hermano tu hermano sería padre - Tío. - Tyrion ya se estaba mareando con pensar en eso de las relaciones entre parientes. - Ned es tu padre y suegro a la vez y va lo mismo para Robb y tus medios hermanos son tus cuñados y Robb es tu esposo - hermano.

Jon se levantó un poco el vestido y se sentó en un banquillo el novio no debería estar pasando el mejor día de su vida escondiéndose de las persona ebrias y de su familia, solo escuchaba aun la negación de Cat insistiendo a Robb que estaba cometiendo una estupidez. 

Eso debió decirlo cuando Robb se lo estaba follando hace unos años atrás o lo tocaba cuando estaba compartiendo unos baño. 

-Solo se caso conmigo porque le dije que iría al muro ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. - Dijo Jon sacándole la copa. - Ahora tengo que estar aquí escondiéndome en mi boda, usando un vestido feo y bebiendo con un enano sin ofender solo lo dije porque estoy enojado. - tomándose lo que quedaba de aquella botella. 

\- Eres el único ahora que le tiene que dar herederos a la familia tu ahora como reina es tu debe pero descuida lo peor esta por venir para ti. - Dijo y después dejar al bastardo sólo en el granero. 

Jon tiro la botella contra la pared ama a Robb como nunca en su vida y no solo lo ama el es su mundo, su alfa el padre de sus hijos e incluso él hombre que daría la vida por su familia. 

Se quedo pensando tanto, se puso a entrenar agarrando una espada de madera y tener a un único rival a un monigote que Robb apareció de golpe asustándolo. 

-¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó Robb a Jon que este soltó la espada de madera. - Deberías estar con nosotros. 

-Me acostumbre a que la gente no me viera que me escondo aquí o en mi cuarto. - Pateando apenas la espada de madera. 

-Eres mi esposa ahora y debemos darle la noticia que pronto tendremos un hijo.

-Mi celo es dentro de unos días Robb no digas que estoy esperando a tus hijos si todavía... - Sonrojándose. 

\- Ya lo se solo que me emociona con la idea de que tu seas el me va a dar hijos siempre lo imagine un pequeño tu. - Agarrando la mano de Jon y darle un beso como si fuera una dama. - Solo aproveche mi poder como rey para casarme contigo como siempre lo habíamos deseado. 

-Es mejor que volvamos tengo un poco de hambre la faja del vestido me esta matando. - Dijo Jon levantando poco el vestido que a los bordes ya estaba sucio. - Creo que usar esto es un castigo. 

Robb lo cargo a su Jon como si fuera una princesa no va a mentir pero pesaba un poco. 

-Creo que es momento en que los novios vayan a la habitación a hacer bebés. - Dijo Robb en forma picara.


	3. Chapter 3

El dolor era horrible su primera vez solo lleva una semana de ser amante de su Robb Stark. No quería darce falsas esperanza solo creía que Robb estaba pasando por una etapa y de la curiosidad. 

Solo acepto ser su novio porqué Robb lleva todo el tiempo se lo estuvo pidiendo unos 4 meses y solo dijo que sí pero a estar a escondida de todos. 

-Jon te prometo que te voy a hacerte feliz... te amo demasiado y te necesitó solo a ti quiero que seas mi omega y la madre de mis hijos. - Repartiendo besos en la espalda de Jon había echó él amor. - No me imaginó una vida sin ti y sin ti yo no soy nada. 

\- Yo también te amo mi Robb.

-Soy tuyo solo tuyo. - Acostandose a suelo junto con su hermano. - No me arrepiento de haber echo él amor... Y de mí primera vez contigo... 

Robb atrajo a su hermano hacia su cuerpo y qué nadie más lo vea de esa forma a Jon solo él ser el único de que su hermano reciba su amor y su cariño.

-Por favor... Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo... Quiero sentir que solo te amo a ti. - Separándose y ponerse en 4. - Quiero qué mi hermano me tome de nuevo... 

-Ahora no Jon tenemos que volver o van a venir y te van a ver desnudo no quiero que nadie más te vea desnudó. - Diciendo un poco agotado si fuera por él le abría echo el amor muchas veces más. - Vamos a ese río y lavemonos un poco hermano mio. 

Ned esperaba a sus hijos ya había pasado la hora de cenar y ya estaban a oscuras habían salido ayer a la tarde, lo único que escucho de Robb es que quería pasar un momento de hombres con su hermano Jon. Le había dicho que si y ellos dos tardaron demasiado estaba por manda a unos guardia para que busquen a sus hijos y ni abrio la boca que ellos ya estaban dentro del castillo.

-¿Te duele? 

-Estoy bién... - Dijo Jon dandole la espalda a su hermano. - Buenas noche Ro...

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? - Pregunto Ned un poco molesto y sin levantar la vos. - Desde ayer a la tarde que se fueron. 

-Lo siento padre pero nosotros... sólo queríamos estar un momento a solas y no es culpa de Jon es mía. - Dijo Robb acercándose a su hermano y ponerlo detrás suyo. - No quería decirlo solo que a madre le dijo a Jon qué... 

-Hermano no por favor. - Agarrandole la mano y apretando un poco. - No importa eso Robb ya no importa eso. - Soltando una lagrima. - Padre lamento mucho por eso y no va a volver a pasar.

Ned no sabía que decir sus hijos siempre estuvieron juntos nunca se despegaban y se cuidaban las espalda el uno y del otro sin importar qué pase. 

Robb de niño fue celoso cuando alguien recibía mas atención de Jon e incluso Robb le molestaba qué su padre recibiera atención de Jon o que sea mucho mas importante para Jon que él. 

-Ven Jon quiero hablar contigo. - Dijo Ned a su hijo qué el solo asistió. 

Robb no le gusto para nada qué su padre se quede con toda la atención del omega y aunque le tiene respetó no le gusta. Jon y Ned se fueron.

Robb se quedo en su cuarto pensando en qué estaría hablando su padre y Jon. Estando acostado en la cama y sin poder conseguir el sueño hasta que llegó el amanecer. 

Robb estaba a punto de dormir pero alguien toco su puerta y fue a abrir no esperaba ver a su padre que el fuera a despertar. 

-Buenos días y no paso nada. - Dijo Ned a su hijo. - Solo le pregunte en donde se fueron y mucho no me dijo e incluso otra cosa quise preguntarle pero es mejor qué tu me respondas. 

Robb tenía miedo de qué su padre lo descubriera qué le separe de Jon no quiere eso prefiere qué lo castigue de una forma horrible. Se puso pálido imaginando qué su padre matara a Jon y el tiene qué presencia esa horrible muerte. 

Ned no prefirió preguntar ya que su hijo tenia miedo y no va a castigarlos a los dos por estar afuera un día. 

Recuerdo. 

Estando los dos solos en la noche practicando puntería con arco y flecha. Mala idea hacerlo en la noche apenas podía ver algo a Jon de 13 años y Robb de 14 años. 

-Me siento celoso de que le prestes atención a Padre y a mí no. - dijo un pequeño Robb a su hermano Jon completamente molesto. - Eso no es justo. 

-Pareces un niño mimado. - Dijo Jon riendose teniendo su arco y flecha. - Deja de hablarme me voy desconcetrar y va a ser tu culpa. 

-Ni qué fueras a tener una buena punteria hermanito. - Dijo Robb en tono de burla. 

-Tu tampoco eres bueno con esto Robb. - Apuntando y tenia que estar bien concentrado. 

Robb miro a ambos lado y no habia nadie ni siquiera a su madre para molestarlos a los dos y enviarlos adentro, se mantuvo callado por un momento. 

-Yo tengo una flecha también y no necesita un arco para apuntar bién. - Poniéndose detras de Jon ¿Y sabes para qué es? 

-¿Para qué? 

-Para esto. - Agarrandolo de la cintura y disimulo una embestida que el culo de Jon sintiera su pene. 

-Robb maldita sea. - Sonrojandose por sentir en su culo el pene de su hermano. - ¿Estas loco? 

-No. - Dándole una nalgada al culo de Jon y disimulo otra embestida. - ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer nuestra primera vez? 

-Nunca. - Soltando el algo y golpear levemente a su hermano con la flecha en la cabeza. - Somos hermanos. 

-Medios hermanos y tú eres mio de nadie más hermano mío. - Dándole un beso en el cuello de Jon. - te amo mi hermanito. 

-Ya Robb eres muy pervertido ¿Porque no te cojes a una sirvienta? 

-No quiero a una sirvienta. - Sacandole la flecha a Jon. - Quiero a mi hermanito en mi cama y para mi solito y te digo una cosa. - Susurrando en el oido de Jon. - Me alegro que nuestro padre le fuera infiel a mi madre tú nunca habrías nacido mi Jon. 

-Robb por favor... 

-Te amo mi omega nacimos para estar juntos y sin ti yo no tengo porque seguir viviendo. 

-Yo también te amo mi amor y no tengo nada más que decir es mejor qué nos vayamos a dormir. - Llevando una de sus manos al culo de Jon y masajear. - Quiero que seamos uno. 

-Jon vayamos a esa cascada en donde yo me declare mi amor hacía ti quiero hacerte el amor y no quiero qué una puta me quite la virginidad. 

Jon no sabía que decir solo llevan una semana de relación aún no se sentía preparado para hacer eso con Robb.

-Si quiero ser tuyo quiero que seamos uno.

-Mañana iremos a ese lugar o mas lejos donde nadie nos vean y donde nadie te vea desnudó. - Mordiendo la oreja con suavidad. 

Fin del recuerdo.

Desde ese día a veces se agarraban de la mano y Robb rechazaba la oferta de Theon de coger a una puta más de una vez había escuchado que le decía casto o qué abría jurado al salibato. Jon solo a veces se preguntaba porque ellos siguen siendo amigos. 

A veces tenían relaciones sexuales a escondidas de los ojos de todos, su relación esta prohibida.

-¿Porque no somos Targaryen? - Golpeado el árbol cómo si tuviera la culpa de su problema. - Nos abriamos casado sin dejar de escondernos. - Teniendo los nudillos lastimado y con sangre. 

-Porque padre se abria casado con su hermana en lugar con Lady Stark. - Dijo Jon tapándose con las pieles había hecho de nuevo en el bosque. - No tenemos que ser Targaryen para ser feliz Robb, padre no lo permitiría para nada de nuestra relación. 

-Odio esto podríamos escapar y no volver nunca solo seamos nosotros dos Jon por favor.

-¿Donde iríamos? Pronto tendras un deber y te casaras con un omega o con una dama de verdad omega. - Te amo Robb pero tarde o temprano nuestra relación va a terminar. 

-No digas eso Jon me da miedo en pensarlo y casarme con alguien que no amo.

-Podrias amenazar a esa esposa tuya gime mi nombre y que sepa que yo debí darte tus hijos. - Levantándose del suelo y dejar las pieles en el suelo, estando completamente desnudo. 

-Se me para con solo imaginarlo. - En como se follaria a esa mujer y que su boca solo saliera el nombre de Jon. - Amare a mi hijo pero nunca la amare a ella o podría desacerme de aquella mujer apenas que nazca un heredero mío. - Acercando su cuerpo al de su hermano. - Apenas la tocare una ves qué ella quede embarazada ua abre cometido mi parte de darle un heredero a la familia Stark y poder escapar. 

-Te amo Robb.

-Te amo Jon y eres mío.


	4. Extra.

Robb Stark había estado cuándo su hermano Jon tuvo su primer celo, en el bosques y estaba medió de una cacería juntó con otros hombres. El aroma dulce que desprendió ese día y sus jadeos de dolor porqué su hermanito creía que se estaba quemando por dentro. 

Si su padre no lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza ya se le abría tirado enzima y tener su primera experiencia sexual en frente de todos, Theon es un beta y sabía como controlarse. Habían vuelto mas temprano no lo habitual, Ned se llevo a Jon a su cuarto a las apuradas, Robb no le gusto qué su padre se quedara con Jon y esté estando experimentando su primer celo, casi estaba por ir las habitaciónes de Jon y hacerle frente a su padre por que sentía posesión en qué alguien se acercará al omega a su hermano a su Jon. 

Ned salió rápidamente de la habitacio de Jon y oliendo a su hermano, pero su padre estaba mas asustado en dejar a Jon solo qué el aroma que tenía encima. Ned dio la orden en qué Jon sea atendido solo por omegas y pocas mujeres betas, qué ningún alfa entrara a la habitación de Jon y Robb tenía prohibido en ver a Jon hasta que no se le pasara el celo. 

Robb por poco se queda sin su habitación por eso, destrozando todo en que su padre no dejara ver a Jon, su madre tuvo que calmarlo y funcionaba. 

Solo era 5 días en celo qué Jon estuvo en su cuarto sin ver nadie solo a las sirvientas, desde que Jon comenzó con su celo ya hubo muchos pretendientes para él. 

Robb quería quemar esas cartas pero su padre gano primero y no volvío a mencionar para nada en esos pretendientes para su hijo Jon, Robb estuvo muy orgulloso de su padre en que no hablara de matrimonio para su hermano omega. 

-¿Porqué mejor no me caso con alguien? Asi ni molestaré a Lady Stark con mi presencia. 

-No digas éso Jon, primero van a tener que pasar por mí y después por tu hermano y después por un ejército para que alguien quiera sacarte de aquí. - Dijo Ned a su hijo solo lo dijo para calmarlo y también para él mismo. - Eres un niño cariño y lo niños deben ser cuidados. 

-Soy el único omega de esta familia y si llegas a irte, terminaré en un lugar con putas chupando... 

-Eso no va a pasar y si llega a pasar voy a revivir entre los muertos y matare a esa persona qué llegué a tirarte en uno de esos lugares de mierda, lo juro en la memoria de mis padres y de tus tios muertos, que los dioses lo nuevo y lo viejos abran la tierra donde estoy parado para que puedan detenerme. 

Robb aplaudió con emoción ya que lo nombro para proteger a su hermano, se detuvo cuándo recibio la mirada de su madre, su padre esta un poco pasado de copas seria la segunda ves que lo ve así. 

-Ahora no es tú momento. - Dijo Ned a su hijo qué puso carita triste. - Jon no te preocupes, no podras heredar el norte pero podras ayudar a tu hermano Robb apoyandolo y tratar de que no haga una estupidez, ya que eres el único qué evitará hacer cosas estúpidas. 

-Oye... No soy tonto. - Dijo bajo escuchado una risa de Jon que después se calló porqué su madre ya no le gustaba para nada lo que Ned decía. 

-Tarde o temprano te casaras con alguien y como omega debes irte, es el destinó como todos lo hacen y como lo hice yo, tarde o temprano van a venir pretendiente para Sansa e incluso para ti. - Deseando qué fuera mas para Jon que para su hija. 

Jon bajo la mirada y dejo la comida para irse a su cuarto, los omegas siempre creían que era ellos lo mejor era estar casado con alguien qué los quiera y que su alfa no los engañe por cualquier puta. 

Robb lo habia seguido y fue a la habitación de su hermano que estaba llorando, su madre no tenia derecho a decir eso y lastimar así a su omega. Jon se va a quedar con él y no le va a importar una mierda de que su madre se oponga a su decisiónes. 

Jon solo tenía 12 años y estaba asustado de que alguien se lo quiera llevar lejos, Robb no va a permitir que se lo llevarán van a tener que pasar enzima de el y de su ejército para que quieran llevarse a su omega. Tenía que decirle a Jon que estaban echos del uno para el otro.

Un año después. 

Jon le había dicho que si y que por ahora tenia que ser precavidos por si alguien lo llega a verlos a escondidas. Si Theon llegaba a verlo que los dioses tenga piedad con él por que lo va a hacerlo desaparecer, como la tarta de fruta que las cocineras hicieron y se quemo la lengua porque estaba caliente. 

-Tendremos que dormir juntos. - Dijo Robb terminando un entrenamiento con Theon. 

-Dijiste que serias mi novio, no mi esposo. - Dijo Jon frunciendo el seño. - Todavia no soy tu omega. 

-Pronto lo seras y vas a darme hijos muchos hijos. - Imaginando su gran familia feliz que estaba seguro que sus ojos brillaban por la imaginación que tiene. - Padre lo entendera y reynaremos juntos. 

Jon levanto una ceja en que su hermano no estuviera bien en lo que quiere, solo habia dicho que si solo para que deje de molestarlo con que va a ser su omega o que va a ser su reyna que le va a dar hijos. 

Fin del recuerdo. 

Un día antes de la coronación. 

Ned una vez dijo que las "mascotas" tienen el mismo comportamiento que sus amos y ver a Ghost y Grey wind "jugar de esa manera" No son cachorros bueno sus dueños lo ven como si fueran cachorros aún, pero no lo son. 

-¿Que esta haciéndo Grey Wind? - Preguntó Rickon a su padre que no tuvo respuesta. - Ghost esta llorando. 

Brand fue a mirar también y una ves vio a un par de perros haciendo eso y solo se llevo a su hermanito a otra parte. 

Robb apareció y miro lo que su padre estaba viendo, por poco sintió ganas de matar a Grey Wind por lo que le estaba haciendo a Ghost y recordo lo que su padre dijo era mejor separar a su amigo antes de que Jon lo mate. 

Fue complicado y muy dificil ya que casi Ghost lo muerde por interrumpir sus momentos de hermanos con Grey Wind. Tuvo que encerrarlo en su cuarto y en el camino se cruzó con su padre que estaba intentando ser serio con él. 

-No es culpa de Jon. 

-¿Desde cuando? - Preguntó Ned a su hijo. - Dudo que tu lobo aprenda a hacer eso por ahí. 

-Un dia después de qué terminará el primer celo Jon. - Dijo Robb bajando la mirada. - Lo amo padre y no voy a negar esto. 

-Ya me parecía que tu hermano olía mas a ti qué a si mismo. - Dijo Ned. - Tu madre no va a estar de acuerdo. 

-Yo no voy a ser feliz con nadie solo con él y si llego a casarme voy a gemir el nombre de Jon hasta qué esa esposa mia quede tan traumada que se va a sentir tan poca cosa, solo va a servir para darme herederos no la voy a amar. 

Ned abrio los ojos como plato, su hijo era capaz de decir muchas cosas y cumplirlas pero hablar así ya de una mujer que no conocía y mas de una mujer que pronto va a ser su esposa. 

-Tu hermano cambió de opinión de irse al muro. 

-Que bueno, le dije que si cruzaba las puerta lo golpearia. - Dijo Robb feliz de que su hermano ya no se va a ir a ninguna parte. - Y lo entendió bién, paralítico puedo dejar por unos días. 

-Hijo podrías comportarte cómo un príncipe y no cómo un sátiro excitado en frente del rey. - Pidió Ned a su hijo qué el aroma de su hijo ya le estaba afectando la nariz. - Siento qué le vas a apuñalar y no precisamente por la espalda. 

-Soy un alfa y tengo mis necesidades cómo todo alfa. - Dijo Robb defendiéndose de su padre. 

-Eres el próximo rey del norte no un conejo en pleno celo. - Dándole un sape en la cabeza. - Jon es tu hermano no un agujero para tú pene. 

-Robb ¿Porqué encerraste a Grey Wind? Ghost estaba llorando en tú puerta. - Dijo Jon le daba cosa ver a Ghost triste. - Lo siento pero lo deje entrar a tú cuarto. 

Ned agradecía qué ambos eran machos o estaría en serios problemas con más lobos en su casa, dejo a sus hijos solos en qué ellos resolviera sus asuntos y ya teniendo en mente como va a quedar esa prometida de Robb al saber qué solo va a servir para dos propósito reyna y parir hijos nada más, tenía mas posibilidades de qué Jon le va a dar más nietos qué aquella chica omega. 

-¿Que le pasa a padre? - Preguntó Jon que su padre ni le presto atención. 

-Nada sólo que hablamos de un futuro trauma. - Dijo como si nada. - ¿Sigues con tomar el negro? 

-No. 

-Ire a entrenar con Theon y Jon por favor no vayas a mi cuarto por un buen rato. - Dijo Robb a su omega. - Va a ser una jaula para ti conmigo dentro, yo estare en mi cuarto y una parte de mi va a estar dentro de ti. 

-Ve a entrenar con Theon y deja de hablar cosas sucias pervertido. - Queriendo darle un chachetazo por semejante idea en la cabeza. - ¿Porqué no se lo haces a tu amiguito Theon? 

-El ya escucho mi forma de pensar que me dio un cachetazo en al cara y me dijo pervertido. - Dijo Robb aún sientiendo el cachetazo del día de ayer. - El hizo cosas peor qué yo y me pega a mi. 

Robb y Jon fueron a entrenar un rato, Theon qué estaba coqueteando con una sirvienta omega. 

Theon saludo a Robb como si Jon no existiera en la vida de ellos, Theon siempre decia qué los bastardos deberían dedicarse a otras cosas que ser hijo de un rey, Jon le dijo que si Ramsay lo escuchara ya le abría roto mas qué el culo por decir eso.

Hora después de la coronación. 

Ricko creía qué el techo de su cuarto se iba a caer en cualquier momento, los gritos de Jon se escucha desde su cuarto.

Catherine no estaba de humor para dormir y con esos gritos de Jon sabiendo qué Robb era el causante de qué el bastardo gritara como prostituta en celo. Ned dormía tranquilamente.

-Ned deberias detener esto. - Dijo Catherine a su esposo mientras lo sacudia. 

-Esposa mía llegas a despertarme de nuevo iras a dormir con las sirvientas. - Dijo Ned de mal humor. - Ya me cansé de escucharte de tus quejas y si quieres impedir la felicidad de nuestro hijo lo vas a hacer tú sola. 

-El no es el indicado para ser pareja de nuestro hijo.

-Pero nadie pidió tu opinión tú solo me pides ayuda cuándo Robb se pone en tu contra y quieres qué le ponga un límite a algo que tu provocaste. 

-Pero... 

-Ya te pareces a tú hermana o peor. - Acomodandose en la cama. - ¿Porqué no te comprometieron con ese Petyr? Al menos alguien te aguantaria con todo tus lloriqueos con gusto. 

-Al menos el no vendría después de una guerra con un bastardo y me abría echo felíz. 

-Es mi hijo es mi casa y eso a ti no te tiene qué importa para nada metida. 

-De seguro qué Ashara Dayne te abria recibió con las piernas abiertas de nuevo con ganas de hacer otro bastardo, no espera está más puerta que tú entrepiernas.   
.......

El rey Robert escuchaba la discusión de su amigo con su esposa y de los gemidos del bastardo de su amigo. Si así era todo los días era mejor volver antes de estar en medio de una pelea. 

-Esté tiene mas problemas que yo y parece ser feliz. 

-Tu mejor amigo es masoquista y le gusta serlo. - Dijo Cersei a su esposo que escucho más la pelea qué los gemidos del bastardo. 

-De algo tenemos razon.


End file.
